


devilish

by airplanemxde



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Choi Youngjae, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Alpha Park Jinyoung | Jr., Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Mark Tuan, Gangs, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mark Tuan-centric, Omega Mark Tuan, Slow Build, future smut, mark wears whatever the hell he wants, taehyung and minhyuk and mark are besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airplanemxde/pseuds/airplanemxde
Summary: heaven lost an angel when i signed up.find me on wattpad too! i only use wattpad and ao3! :>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be posting this on my wattpad account @ quieromorir-
> 
> warning! if you guys want smut or mpreg later on. just know male omegas have an intersex type of body!

mark was the typical quiet, good kid.

he never spoke unless he was spoken to, making people think he was mute half the time since he rarely talked in or outside of the classroom.

he took AP courses and got nearly perfect grades. he only had a 'B' in history because one, he wasn't korean and two, he had to take a test every week in that damn class.

he spoke three languages pretty fluently, most people not even knowing that. english was his first, then chinese, and finally korean.

~~he was trying to learn thai too.~~

mark even had a job  **-**  he didn't get paid but that's okay  **-** at the tutoring center because of his understanding in every subject.

teachers and staff members of the schooled very much loved him because of his conservative nature. he was the one of the many "prides of our school" as the vice principal once said to him.

ha, sure.

mark knew they only said that because for once, they had some outstanding students to grab the attention of colleges. and then maybe more kids would start to attend their beaten down school.

though everyone knew it was hopeless. there was too many students involved in gangs or doings drugs. some kids had to work to help provide for their family instead of worrying about entrance exams and homework.

it was sad, in mark's eyes. he's tutored some of those kids and they had so much potential to be amazing students and future workers of whatever career they chose.

but he knew grades weren't the only problem they faced. mark has experienced many opportunities be ripped away from him over something completely stupid.

all because he was an omega.

 _omega, omega, omega_.

 _ **a**_ ** _stupid fucking_**   _ **omega**_.

he didn't curse the status though. he could care less about any rank someone was. he just cursed the damn stereotypes and complete ignorance towards omegas.

_" an omega like you should be at home, taking care of the home."_

_" the only school you should be going to is an omega school. if you don't learn how to act properly then no alpha will want you!"_

_" your parents still send you to school? ya! they should stop before you get knocked up."_

people were idiots. they talked down on him like he was stupid. he knew he had more intelligence in one brain cell then they did with their entire brain.

but there was one comment that had always made him snap, one comment that had him spitting out a comeback with twice the venom.

_" you must spread your legs to get your grades. no omega is smart enough to even set a foot on a school."_

it made him cry the first time he heard it. he had dealt with this type of verbal assault in america. he didn't think it would be this worse in korea.

mark doesn't even want to count the number of times some alpha groped him or tried to force themselve on him.

he just couldn't believe how people thought so low of him, of omegas.

that's why mark didn't really have friends at school. that's why he started to hide his scent at the start of second year of high school.

he hated being an omega.

_**__** _

_**SEPTEMBER 10TH** _

**____ **

mark regrets taking advanced korean history. he didn't even like the subject in america, so why would he here?

he would have banged his head against the desk, but just five more minutes and he'd he free. well, not free since he had to go to the tutoring center to help but the nice, old librarian always gave him yummy snacks and a dotting smile.

mark hoped she had those vanil-

" alright! remember that we have a test this friday. go through chapter nine and ten for help finish the study guide!" the teacher exclaimed, snapping mark out his hungry mind.

the omega could hear a few students groan as they packed up. he softly sighed before putting his own books away. he forgot about the study guide.

" okay," mark thought to himself," i'll stay for an hour at the center, go home and make dinner, help baba with the chores, and then i'll do my homework. easy!"

mark was too caught up with his planning for the evening to notice his teacher. it wasn't until she tapped him lightly on his shoulder that he quickly jerked his head up.

he awkwardly smiled, bowing slightly in apology. she returned the smile though.

" mark," she said gently," i know you're very busy with your schedule, but please come to the principal's office with me. it's important."

the omega blinked in confusion but nodded. he knows he hasn't done anything wrong, yet his stomach twisted anxiously as he followed his teacher down the halls of the school.

she gave him a reassuring look and a light pat on his back when they entered the office. the assistant at the front desk smiled at them, nodding towards the teacher.

" just go through the door! he's been waiting to speak with you."

and with that, mark hesitantly walked through the principal's door, the strong scent of leather and coffee filled his senses.

" sir, you wanted to see me?" mark bowed in greetings, letting the door close behind him. he wasn't scared of the man as the principal has met and congratulated him multiple times on his hard work.

he looked up to see a lanky alpha sitting in a fancy office chair, the man grinning.

" come, come! don't be nervous, mark! you haven't done anything wrong," the old man eagerly pointed to the chair in front of the desk," in fact, i have a very special request!"

mark tried not to wince at the loud voice. he forgot the man was..enthusiastic. he sat down in the appointed chair, looking at principal with curiosity.

" good boy!" the alpha laughed before allowing his face to grow serious," now listen! you know you're one of our top students. you're taking our hardest courses and helping your fellow students. we've finally come to the decision to ask you to tutor some students for us."

a puzzeled frown broke onto mark's lips. he already tutored at the lab. what was this man talking about?

" uh..sir," he spoke slowly," i'm already helping students. i don't..understand what you're asking."

the old alpha was silent for a moment, the look in his eyes was hopeless.

" i'm sure you're aware of your fellow students being in gangs. most of them actively ditch school to do whatever they please. they just drop out in most cases.

you see, we have a group of students that are participating in gang activities, but are trying to finish school. i'm guessing that is the case since they've shown up to class and haven't fully dropped out."

he paused and looked at mark for a split second.

" you have a way with the kids you've tutored. you're a naturally patient and caring person. the students feel that when they get help from you. you can connect to them better than most teachers here. and i know that you've been looking into being a social worker.

so this could an experience! i understand it's alot to ask and- _who are the students and what days?_ "

mark cut off the alpha from rambling. the omega had sat more straight up in chair, a sense of determination in his voice.

the principal smiled tiredly, grabbing a file off his desk and handed it to mark.

mark carefully looked through the multiple papers in the folder, his gaze lingering on each face and name.

nothing personal was said or shown. just the picture, name, date of birth, and classes.

" we understand your..personal life..outside of school is hetic. we were going to ask you to tutor monday through sunday so each student gets time with you, but we realized we needed to adjust it.

each monday, you will have a new student so it's a rotation. tuesday through thursday, you'll be tutoring two at the same time. and then friday, you'll have all six and it'll be a review day for them to ask you any questions before they come in on saturday to take the tests they've been assigned.

you'll be assigned a lab room and we are hoping you'll help them for two hours. only one hour is necessary for monday and friday.

if you feel uncomfortable or they try to harm you in any way, let us know immediately and we'll involve the law."

mark bit his lip as he processed all the information. he wanted to help them. he really did, but he has about his own classes as well. and he told the principal as such.

but the old alpha seemed to have that already planned out.

" we've talked with your teachers and they've all agreed to give you extra time on your assignments. your counselor will switch out of your PE period and replace it with being a TA for the librarian. there, you can catch up on any work you could not complete.

those students share teachers you've had or have. and as much as i hate to admit it, the teachers want those kids to gone. the two seniors might not graduate and the rest may be held back a year if they don't get enough credits or pass their classes.

please, mark. you're the only student tutor that hasn't said no yet. we can only blindly pass those students for so long."

silence filled the room, the only sound was the faint ticking of the clock wall.

_tik._

**tok.**

_tik._

**tok.**

" i'll do it."


	2. two

**3:28 PM**

mark stared blankly at the time on his phone. the first student he was suppose to tutor wasn't even here. he understood if maybe the kid would have arrived five lates, but seriously? being almost half an hour late was just dumb.

he let out a tired sigh, placing his phone back down and bought his hand up towards his head so he could rest on it. he mumbled a quiet curse in mandarin.

mark didn't want to waste his time, but he decided to wait just a few more minutes. he wasn't in a rush to go home.

while he waited, the omega decided to look through the files he had been given again. each file having a different name, a different story, but all with the same hopeless ending.

he looked through the first folder that was stuffed with probably the most papers.

im jaebum.

mark felt his lips twitch into a tiny smile at the picture on the first paper he pulled out. in the picture was a boy with black shaggy hair, a mullet to be precise. he had bangs that barely swept over his eyes and a small smile on his face.

the omega almost didn't recognize the younger senior at first as he was used to seeing the teen with a nasty sneer or witnessing the anger jaebum used to lash out at people.

it was..nice to see jaebum smiling even if it was only the slightest of ones

mark continued through the rest of the papers in jaebum's file, handling each one delicately. it was all mostly worksheets that needed to be done and a few papers showing jaebum's grade percentages in his different classes.

the blonde couldn't help but wince as he calculated the younger's gpa in his head. and with the number of credits jaebum had, he may not graduate and would have to repeat senior year.

there was sympathy for the alpha as mark acknowledged that dealing with gang wars and school would be a complete hassle, but also felt a small bit of annoyance.

 

if jaebum and the others had decided to finally seek help from the principal, you'd think they would at least show up.

**3:34 PM**

mark started organizing all the files and books back into stacks. this was going to be waste of time if he was going to wait for someone that would never show up.

" i did my part," he huffed to himself," it wouldn't kill jaebum to do his."

as the blonde proceeded to walk out of the lab room and towards the library front desk, he was stopped by a small tug of his backpack.

" um..mark?"

he turned around in surprise when he recognized the voice." oh," he said," hi, lisa. do you need something?"

the girl nodded a bit hesitantly, her eyes shying away from his," can you help me with the english paper? i finished writing it, but i want you to read it to see if i made mistakes."

he inwardly groaned as he remembered the paper she was talking a out. he still needed to finish the conclusion and citation page.

" yeah," mark nodded and followed her back to the computer area." can you look over mine too? just to make sure i stayed on topic," he asked, quickly adding the last part in when he say lisa's eyes widen in panic.

sure, lisa's english was good but it was nothing compared to his as their teacher as once said. but mark liked hearing the younger senior's opinion on his papers, believing she had quite good writing skills.

mark pitied her because even though lisa had a talent for writing, the teachers would often put her down. but it wasn't her fault that korean or english weren't her native languages.

and for that, mark understood her in a way. like the way she hesitated to speak in class, even if she knew the answer. and the way she nervously wrote the korean characters, often erasing and rewriting.

mark knew she was too scared to sit in the cafeteria because of the judgmental looks she get. lisa wasn't confident enough to sit with the popular girls that called themselves her friends, because why would girls like them hang out with someone like her?

_foreigners._

the word bought him and lisa closer, allowing them to lean on each other in times of need.

but _omegas._

let them comfortably brush their shoulders together as they worked on the computer in soft whispers, falling into a world mixed of broken thai and english.

-

_minnie 👑:_

remember that dinner is at my place tonight~

**tuanbunny🐰:**

**by dinner do you mean cheap pizza and ramen?**

_taeddybear🌸:_

_ㅋㅋㅋ_

_minnie👑:_

_stfu before you get canceled_

_from my favorite ppl list_

_but yes...pizza and ramen_

_taeddybear🌸:_

_at 5 still??_

_minnie👑:_

_yess~_

_i made my bbs promise_

_to leave us alone so we_

_can talk trash and discuss_

_if these boys are still_

_worth our time_

 

**tuanbunny🐰:**

**uh crap**

**i'm going to be late**

**i tutor until 5**

_taeddybear🌸:_

_but hyungg : <_

_minnie👑:_

_b-but it's our omega time :(_

**tuanbunny🐰:**

**i'm sorry </3**

**i'll stop by the market**

**and get us candy to make**

**up for it**

_minnie👑:_

_just be safe when_

_you're walking over ♡_

_taeddybear🌸:_

_be careful and good luck_

_with tutoring : >_

**_read at 3:01 PM_ **

-

mark shoved his phone back into his pocket, quickly shuffling into the tutor center and shot the librarian a smile when she waved at him.

" mark, you have your assigned students already here waiting. principal park made sure to personal delivery them," the elder beta said, handing him two folders once he made his way to her," he's waiting in the room with the students to make sure they don't run off."

mark's lips fell into a straight line at the mention of the old man. he had sent the alpha an email about what had happened yesterday, yet received no reply so he assumed the principal either didn't care or see it.

the blonde felt his stomach twist, feeling anxious as he walked towards the assigned room. he scrunched his nose as the scent of leather filled his senses, but two new scents also caught his attention.

a mix milk tea and fruit.

mark cautiously opened the door to the room, the scents getting stronger but a voice could now be heard. and the omega couldn't help the flinch he made at the suddenly booming tone.

" you boys have no reasonable excuses to missing these sessions! this is your last chance to make something out of yourselves, or we will have no choice but to fail you. your mother could be blamed for your actions, jaebum! she could get fined for your absences. and jackson, you will be sent back to china and be unable to reapply for next semester to come back. you won't even be able to graduate back home."

the omega watched as principal park vented his frustration at two boys. mark knew he was hoping that his speech would have some type of affect, but the shit-eating grin on jackson's face and distant gaze on jaebum's said everything.

the thin omega made sure to make his presence known, his footsteps loud as if he had just gotten there. he refused to meet either jaebum or jackson's eyes, and raised his head high to the old man in the room.

" oh, it's kid perfect," jackson's grin never fell and only become more sinister," can't wait to break him too."

mark held back the urge to roll his eyes at the comment. it was hard to break someone that had already broke themself.

he nodded to the principal when the man gave him a knowing look, before turning to the two alphas with an expressionless face.

" nice to meet you too, jackson-ah, jaebum-ah."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ; ahh! this book is probably really boring, but it's a build up! i'm sorry for not updating faster. alot of bad things are happening in my life and i haven't found time to write. and when i take the time to type, i do it slower so my english is better!

**Author's Note:**

> ahh! i hope you guys liked it so far. i kept wanting to write this so here! please excuse any grammar mistakes too! let me know what you'd like to see next! :>


End file.
